Mobile computing devices (e.g., mobile telephones, smart telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable media players, etc.) have been configured to provide results to a user in response to unambiguous input. For example, a user can submit a search query for directions to a nearby pizzeria to a mobile computing device. In such an example, the search query unambiguously identifies that directions for a nearby pizzeria. In response, the mobile computing device can (alone, or in combination with a remote server system) identify a nearby pizzeria and provide directions to the pizzeria to the user. Such mobile computing devices have been configured to receive a search query as text-based input (e.g., a query typed using keys), selection-based input (e.g., touchscreen selection, etc.), and audio-based input (e.g., voice input). When the query has some ambiguity, multiple results can be provided (with a highest scoring result at the top and ordered by decreasing relevance) and a user can be given the opportunity to select one of the results.